The present invention relates to apparatus for detachably applying the milking cluster, of an automatic milking machine, to a cow.
The known apparatus, as shown in European patent application No. 0097395, comprises a vertically movable lifting element to which the milking cluster is connected by a lifting cord. The lifting element is connected by a vacuum hose to a valve which is connected to the vacuum conduit of the milking machine and which is itself controlled by an electronic control circuit. The valve is adapted to be switched by the control circuit to a position in which is exposes the lifting element to vacuum, whereby the milking cluster is caused to be lifted to a rest or storage position above the ground, while it simultaneously releases the cow's udder from the milking cluster.
However, small farms employ simple cow sheds for which such complex cluster removal apparatus is rather expensive since the known machines require a synthetic resin cylinder and piston and the seals therefor, as well as a screw cap on the cylinder end, where the electronic control unit is normally provided.